Indomáveis
by Oh Carol
Summary: Edward, ex-galã teen de Hollywood e Bella, garota dourada de Malibu, encontram-se pagando pena judicial. A mútua repulsa que sentem é tão grande quanto a atração, mas segredos virão desequilibrar essa equação. Todos são inocentes, até que se prove o contrário. Shortfic. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019


**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo não me pertence, apenas o embustinho e a Barbie Malibu nesse enredo aqui.

**Olá! Essa shortfic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Dedico a fic à minha amiga oculta Júlia, a KrisbianGirl. Espero que goste, foi intenso e divertido escrever, fiz com carinho! As inspirações que usei estão no meu perfil daqui ou no meu twitter hohcarol!  
**

**Obrigada à Blueberrytree por ler e betar em cima da hora, além de me acompanhar nessa aventura de Projeto! Obrigada a Karol e AnnaP que leram no iniciozinho, me acalmaram um tanto. Obrigada a Ayumi, que além de todo entusiasmo com o Projeto, também foi quem me deu a dica do nome Indomáveis!**

**Essa é uma shortfic. Divirtam-se e lembrem de comentar, por favor **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Meu nome é Edward **

– Caralho, é você aqui? – De repente, meteram um iPhone em seu nariz. Ele só viu uma foto antes de se esquivar.

– Claro que não.

– Claro que é.

– Tá me confundindo, garoto. – Sua lombar estava podre, ele só queria terminar de limpar esse banheiro e ir para casa. Era pedir demais?

– Ah lá, claro que é você sem barba aqui. E essa foto? Gelzinho no cabelo, igual o Chicken Little. Tinha quantos anos, hein, Eddie?

– Meu nome é Edward.

– Não é o que diz o DMZ.

Seus olhos vagaram novamente para a telinha, sugado pela força da sórdida curiosidade e humilhação. Pois é. Estava lá para todo mundo ver na internet, em negrito e capslock.

**"Lembra dele? Estrela da Disney Eddie MC**

**EX-GALÃ TEEN PRESO EM INVASÃO DE MANSÃO CUMPRE PENA EM SERVIÇO SOCIAL. Eddie MC alega inocência" **

_DMZ de merda_, pensou. E tantos outros sites de merda, cada um com uma história mais absurda. Ele sabia tudo o que estava na mídia. Todo mundo do seu (grande) círculo social sabia, ninguém deixava esquecer nem um minuto.

Seu impulso era tacar aquele iPhone no espelho, mas se refreou pois não queria comprar um novo para o garoto – e porque provavelmente isso lhe renderia mais alguns meses nesse trabalho comunitário idiota.

– Porra, que honra, Eddinho. Quando eu imaginaria? Uma estrela da Disney Channel limpando bosta comigo.

– No caso, só eu estou limpando. Por que não fecha a porra da boca e vem ajudar?

– Hora do lanche, Dinho. – O moço sorriu, erguendo o sanduíche que comia, se babando todo, sentando-se na pia. _Porco_.

Jasper era o nome do garoto que o importunava desde que foram designados juntos ao trabalho da semana. Cumpria pena por dirigir embriagado e brigar na faculdade. Um pirralho imbecil, e só por isso não percebera de cara quem era seu colega de latrina.

O título de galã _teen _acompanhava Edward Masen, mesmo com os trinta anos na cara e doze longe dos holofotes. Quem sabe agora o novo título de ex-condenado no currículo fizesse o antigo ser esquecido?

– Vem cá, de zero a dez, quanto é a Maria? – Seu companheiro puxou papo de novo.

– Quê?

– Eu diria 9 de corpo, 7 de rosto.

– É sério isso?

– Angela? 6. Muito magra. Agora, 10-10 mesmo é a Swan. Achei o Instagram dela, puta que pariu, muito gostosinha mesmo. Vem ver.

Esquece o iPhone, Edward queria quebrar a cara dele agora.

– Vem cá, dá pra você parar de ser nojento por um segundo?

– Qual é, só um joguinho pra divertir.

– Eu pareço que me divirto dando nota pras mulheres que encontro por aí?

– Bem...

Edward apenas lançou um olhar que fez Jasper se calar.

Por dois minutos.

– Você não é muito de papo, né? – Ele tinha sacado uma maçã.

– Não com você.

– Ai. Assim você me magoa.

– Não é problema meu.

– Isso é fome. Conheço um cara que fica assim também. Berra e chora pedindo peitinho. – Fez uma pausa. – Ele tem um ano, meu sobrinho.

Quando ouviram um apito, ambos se aprumaram. Jasper jogou fora seu lixo do lanche, enquanto Edward terminava rapidamente de secar o chão, juntando os materiais. O turno havia acabado.

Finalmente.

Era só o sexto dia naquela escola pública de Skid Row, bairro pobre de Los Angeles. Já havia pago dezoito das seiscentas horas que devia à sociedade por estar na hora errada no lugar errado.

Sim, ele era inocente. Não, ele não gostaria de falar sobre isso.

Seu amigo de infância e advogado, Jacob Black, conseguiu extrair a verdade do ocorrido só após cinco doses de tequila. O trauma era real.

A supervisora do serviço comunitário penal chegou para checar o trabalho dos rapazes, como combinaram na reunião inicial. Vendo a Maria com a prancheta na mão e nariz lá no alto, Edward sentia-se com quinze anos de novo.

Julgado, inspecionado, humilhado.

A diferença é que agora não havia garotas berrando seu nome, adultos predatórios suspeitosamente amigáveis, nem milhares de dólares entrando na conta.

– Parece tudo ok. Tiveram algum problema? – Maria perguntou. Edward não era de dedurar os outros, mas hoje, em especial, estava tão mal humorado, que não conteve sua língua.

– Jasper deu duas pausas pra lanchar hoje, não me ajudou a secar o banheiro.

– Cara?! Shh! – Indignou-se.

Maria bufou, era o retrato fiel de uma funcionária do governo absolutamente cansada de tudo.

– Isso é verdade, Jasper?

– Desculpa por eu ter um metabolismo rápido?

– Ok, Edward está liberado. Leve o carrinho ao almoxarifado. Amanhã não se atrase. Jasper, você fica.

Ele saiu tão rápido do banheiro, que sequer notou um vulto atravessando seu caminho. O carrinho de limpeza bateu com tudo, jogando a pessoa longe no chão.

– Ai, porra! – Berrou a moça caindo sentada.

O corpo todo dele gelou, seu coração parou._ Puta que pariu. Jake vai comer meu cu com areia._

O vulto era ela.

Tinha que ser.

A Barbie Malibu chata e lunática, que desde o primeiro dia tinha um sorriso e uma animação de dar inveja à convidado de talk show. E ideias mirabolantes.

Todo maldito dia.

No primeiro, ela fez todos se apresentarem aos alunos como uma equipe, de sala em sala. No terceiro, já estava abrindo um grupo de Whatsapp e no quarto, trouxe cookies para os colegas.

Edward recusou o grupo de Whatsapp, mas aceitou os cookies.

Que foi? Ele era um hipócrita, mas a gula era maior.

Cortemos para anteontem, quando ele não se aguentou e precisou interromper a insanidade que ela estava propondo:

_Angela, a condenada-representante do grupo, conversava com a supervisora enquanto o restante aguardava as direções do dia na porta da escola._

_Estavam em dez. Oito rostos miseráveis, um emaconhado e ela: proativa como se aqui fosse dinâmica de grupo de multinacional._

_– Licença, Maria, Angela, posso fazer uma sugestão?_

_– Fala, Swan. – Maria resmungou, grudada na prancheta._

_– É que por acaso ontem eu dei uma olhada no cardápio do refeitório, e acho que as crianças precisam de mais verduras. A gente podia construir uma horta, tem uma terra inutilizada lá atrás. _

_– Vocês estão aqui pra manutenção da limpeza._

_– Sim… – Sorriu cautelosamente. – O que não nos impede de fazer uma horinha extra depois que terminarmos. Que tal?_

_Só de ouvir um "extra", as vozes aumentaram em protesto com vários "nãos" e "tá maluca?". Mas Edward foi o único a dar um passo à frente._

_– Desculpa, mas hora extra? Não estamos sendo pagos pra trabalhar, lembra?_

_– É só uma sugestão. Proponho uma votação, o que acham?_

_– Bom, por mim, eu acho uma péssima ideia._

_– Dar uma alimentação saudável pra crianças é uma péssima ideia pra você?_

_– Claro. Foi exatamente isso que eu disse. – Falou ele, a voz enlaçada por sarcasmo e sutil irritação._

_A moça buscava sempre ser cordial, mesmo com discordâncias – o mundo já tinha violência demais. Mas se a outra parte não agisse igualmente, ela não conseguia ficar quieta.. Ainda mais quando a parte em questão era aquele homem._

_– Perdão. Que mancada minha. – devolveu no mesmo tom sarcástico. – Como eu poderia duvidar das boas intenções de um Cullen?_

_Edward, pego de surpresa, até afastou-se._

_– Do que você me chamou?_

_Ele nunca usava esse sobrenome. Preferia esquecer, na verdade. Vergonha e raiva podiam definir o que sentia por essa parte da família. As pessoas só saberiam se tivessem procurado sobre ele no Google. _

_Além de lunática, Swan era stalker também?_

_Maria precisou intervir antes que virasse luta livre, e ela já estava cem por cento exausta de anos levando socos perdidos dos seus condenadinhos._

_– Ok, Swan, agradeço a sugestão. Mas nós não podemos fazer nada sem aprovação da prefeitura e isso leva meses. Agora, por favor, Angela, distribua esses cronogramas e parem de encher o saco._

_Cada um foi para seu canto com sua dupla, sem trocar mais palavras. _

_Mas o olhar carregado que Cullen e Swan trocaram antes de seguir seu rumo seria capaz de acender a Torre Eiffel em dia de Natal. _

Agora ela estava no chão, alisando a bunda com uma careta.

Apesar de não suportá-la, e porque ele ainda era um humano decente, Edward correu no impulso para levantá-la, preocupado. A garota não aceitou sua mão.

– Meu Deus, desculpa. Machucou?

– Imagina, só uma fraturinha no cóccix.

Ele sentiu o sangue esvair do rosto. Queria um buraco para se enfiar e um Rivotril na boca, enquanto rezava para Maria ou Angela não terem visto isso.

– Eu… Nós… Podemos ir ao hospital, estou de carro.

A moça bufou uma risada no chão.

– Estava zoando, relaxa. Já desci tanto morro de skate, nada me quebra mais. – Enfim levantou-se, consertando a mochila nas costas. – Mas vai com calma da próxima vez, cara. Imagina se fosse uma criança, que perigo.

– Eu realmente peço perdão, estou com pressa, a cabeça longe… Você quer que eu procure um gelo?

– Não precisa, tá tudo certo. Só… Tenha mais cuidado com esse carrinho.

– Terei.

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre eles após o susto. Trocaram um olhar por instantes, antes de ficar desconfortável demais.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir, meu turno começa agora. – Bella já se virava, quando Edward chamou.

– Isabella. É o seu nome, né?

– Sim?

– Queria te pedir uma coisa… Não conta o que aconteceu pra ninguém? Por favor?

Ela franziu a testa.

– Por quê?

– Porque… – _Como digo isso sem parecer um total idiota?_– Tenho medo que possa me complicar com todo esse processo. Foi um acidente, mas nunca se sabe como isso pode parecer…

– Ué. Não entendi. Você acabou de se oferecer pra me levar ao hospital, agora quer meu silêncio?

– Não é silêncio, é só… Não dar abertura pra fofocas. A última coisa que eu quero é uma acusação de agressão a essa altura.

– Ahh, tá certo, agora entendi. – A moça riu, prendendo o longo cabelo marrom-dourado queimado de sol. A risada era melódica demais para alguém que era tão irritante, e ela tinha uma forma de falar tranquila como os praianos da cidade, embora a voz fosse firme e um pouco rouca.

Edward achou estranho ter reparado nisso tudo, mas não deu muita bola.

– Entendeu o quê?

– Eu achei que você estava preocupado de verdade comigo por ter me atropelado, mas claro que no fim você só está preocupado com sua ficha criminal.

– Quê? Eu não quis dizer isso, tá doida?

– Eu sou doida por falar a verdade?

– Não, é só porque você sempre põe palavras na minha boca que não tem nada a ver.

– Será mesmo?

Maria escolheu o momento para sair do banheiro acompanhada por Jasper, estranhamente desgrenhados, ambos. Edward sequer tentou entender.

– O que está havendo? – Perguntou a supervisora.

– Boa tarde, Maria, é que… – Isabella começou a falar. Edward travou-se todo, não passava nem wi-fi. – Nada. Não é nada, eu só estava checando os materiais no carrinho.

– Tá bom, mas agora deixem de conversinha no corredor. – Jogou um colete amarelo para a moça, que pegou no ar. – Ao trabalho, anda.

O rapaz respirou tremelicando de alívio, coçando a orelha, seu tique nervoso mais antigo vindo com tudo.

– Obrigado.

– Você tá me devendo uma.

– Tudo bem. Tem minha palavra.

– Vamos ver... – ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada e saiu na direção do pátio de trás, onde ficaria três horas varrendo o início do outono no cimento.

Ele a assistiu indo.

Como não era cego, não conseguia evitar o óbvio: a Barbie Malibu era gostosa mesmo. E o odiava gratuitamente, ele nem sabia o motivo. O bom é que era recíproco. Poupava o desgaste de tentar correr atrás de uma mulher nessa situação. Era só o que faltava.

Seguiu o caminho para sua pequena mansão em Bel Air, enquanto Bella adentrava o pátio para encontrar Rosalie, sua dupla.

As duas tinham passado tanto tempo conversando fora dali pelos chats, a conexão foi imediata. Ela era só gratidão por ter achado uma amiga no meio desse pesadelo.

– Demorou, hein? – Rose já carregava um saco de folhas secas.

– Tive um imprevisto – murmurou Bella, colocando as luvas e pegando a vassoura.

– Brigou com o tal do Edward depois dele te derrubar?

– Ah não, você viu?

– Claro, a porta é de vidro.

– Droga.

– O que é que tem?

– Ele ficou com medo de que pudessem pensar que foi agressão proposital. Decidimos manter em segredo.

– Você sabe que a escola tem câmeras, né?

– Agora eu sei – murmurou. Rosalie ouviu e fez uma careta. – Que é?

– Achei que você odiasse esse macho, mas agora tá ajudando ele? E todo aquele papo de herdeiro da Volturi e Cullen Company?

– Odeio, claro. Mas não sou injusta. Foi sem querer mesmo, não vou foder o cara por isso.

– A família dele já te fodeu todinha, Bella. Você tem esse direito.

– É. Mas infelizmente não sou vingativa.

– Mas eu sou. Escorpiana com ascendente em áries, tá? Eu já teria descido o cacete nele. Se você quiser….

Bella riu.

– Ter sido condenada a trinta horas por destruir o carro do ex não foi suficiente?

– Primeiro que não foi somente o carro do meu ex, foi o carro do cara que tentou me agarrar bêbada. Segundo que, ok, porrada pode ser meio extremo, mas umas formigas na cueca nunca trouxeram problema jurídico pra ninguém. Podemos pensar nisso também.

Ela aumentou a gargalhada.

– Você não existe, Rosalie.

– Quando quiser, estamos aí.

A cena na sua cabeça foi incrível. Um Edward vermelho todo se coçando, as partes baixas em chamas. Ele saindo correndo pela escola.

Pelado, as coisas todas balançando ao vento.

Ok, essa parte Bella levou mais tempo imaginando do que o normal, porque aparentemente ela tinha doze anos de idade e estava ovulando neste momento, de acordo com seu calendário lunar.

Mas não. Credo. Ficaria somente na imaginação mesmo.

Ela não queria mais confusão na sua vida. Principalmente com aquele homem e tudo o que ele representava.

Três horas passaram rapidamente.

Bella ainda estava chateada por não poder fazer a horta como gostaria, mas todo dia era uma luta que ela devia se acostumar.

Por que era tão difícil para as pessoas se importarem com o bem comum? Ser uma cidadã decente nesse país hoje em dia parecia até crime.

Bem, se dependesse de seus métodos de protesto, talvez fosse mesmo.

Foi para casa exausta, e no dia seguinte, sua jornada de trabalho no Observatório Oceânico de Malibu foi pesada. Um cardume apareceu boiando na orla, aparentemente mortos por baixo oxigênio na água, ela gastou horas analisando amostras.

Estava acontecendo.

Ela queria chorar, berrar e ser ouvida. Mas nenhuma autoridade parecia se importar quando havia muito dinheiro envolvido e um dos sócios daquela fábrica tendo influência política na cidade.

Se preciso, ela faria tudo de novo: protestaria, invadiria, gritaria com quem quer que fosse.

Mas a realidade é que precisava ainda mais do emprego, e havia tido sorte de não ser demitida, mesmo com seus problemas. Seu chefe realmente gostava de tê-la como assistente de biologia marinha.

Chegou atrasada na prestação de serviços naquele dia.

Mesmo assim, deu boa tarde a todos os funcionários da escola por onde passava, até chegar ao corredor. Andou com extrema cautela dessa vez. Aquele encontro de ontem tinha deixado uma marca roxa, e o que irritava mais era nem ter se divertido adquirindo essa.

Edward estava saindo do banheiro sem carrinho, mas ela fingiu que não o viu. Apressou o passo até encontrar Angela no seu posto para pegar o colete e começar o trabalho.

– Vinte minutos atrasada, Swan.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpa, Malibu é longe e eu tive que fazer hora extra no Observatório. Prometo ficar até depois aqui.

– Nem precisa prometer. É sua obrigação mesmo. – Angela disse, anotando o horário de entrada da colega. – Vai lá, Rosalie tá esperando.

Quando chegou, Bella queria chorar no ombro da recente amiga. Havia tanta coisa a ser feita ainda.

– Boa tarde, Rosie. – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha, pegando sacos de lixo e abrindo. Rosalie logo notou seu baixo-astral atípico.

– Que carinha é essa?

– Problemas sérios no trabalho… Mas vamos esquecer disso, pelo menos me distraio aqui.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que a loira suspirou.

– É o sétimo dia hoje.

– Sim?

– Amanhã não seremos mais uma dupla...

– Poxa. É verdade. – Isso fazia parte do processo de reabilitação e socialização de cumprimento da pena. Cada semana, uma dupla era unida, revezando-se.

– Eu gostei muito de te conhecer, Bells.

Bella abriu o maior sorriso do dia.

– Eu também, Rosie. Mas oh, não importa. Estamos juntas até o fim, tá?

– Não estamos não, graças a Deus largo isso aqui bem antes de você – ela riu sarcástica, alfinetando as quatrocentas horas que a outra devia.

– Ai. Não me lembra. Mas tudo bem. Você entendeu o que quis dizer.

– Entendi, sim, tava brincando. Pode contar comigo. Ei.

– Hm?

– Drinks amanhã? Pra comemorar uma semana a menos?

– Pelo amor de Deus, sim. Tudo o que eu precisava.

Enquanto combinavam detalhes da saída, alguém abriu a porta do pátio apressadamente, captando seus olhares curiosos.

Era Edward, o retrato do desespero.

– Por Deus, alguma de vocês duas é dona de uma caminhonete roxa? Estou há meia hora procurando o ser humaninho iluminado que deixou cinco centímetros de espaço pra eu entrar no meu carro e tem um muro do outro lado, estou preso.

Bella se revelou.

– É meu carro. Por quê?

– Ah. Claro que é seu. – Ele revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Estou atrasado, você pode tirar sua caminhonete do caminho agora, fazendo o favor?

– Tudo bem, mas antes será que você pode tirar esse pau do seu cu e falar comigo direito, fazendo o favor?

Edward respirou fundo, mudando totalmente seu tom.

– Perdão, Vossa Majestade. – Ele fez aquele gesto de rodar a mão sobre a cabeça, com uma reverência. – Poderia me seguir ao estacionamento para realocar o seu carro, por gentileza?

– Nossa, que legal, você é ator? Tô precisando de um palhaço pra minha festa.

– Bella, vai logo e para de discutir. – Rosalie ralhou. – Olha Maria lá com cara feia.

A moça bufou, derrotada, e marchou em direção ao estacionamento na frente do colégio sem olhar para trás. Edward esperou de braços cruzados o tempo todo, enquanto ela manobrava.

Baliza não era seu forte. Na verdade, nem mesmo linhas retas. As duas marcas de batidas na velha caminhonete eram cicatrizes de guerra para todo mundo ver.

Ela ficou uns bons cinco minutos tentando, mas estava muito rente.

– Quer que eu tire pra você? – Edward se ofereceu. Já tinha até acalmado, bocejava. Estava exausto e ainda teria reunião de trabalho na produtora.

– Não precisa, eu sei dirigir.

– Não quis dizer isso. Já é a terceira vez qu—

– Não disse que você disse isso, para de surtar – ela dizia com a janela aberta, olhando para trás. Se atrapalhou toda tirando o cabelo que caía no rosto, quase bateu na parede.

– Eu tenho hora, Isabella. Não sei se você tem uma vida fora daqui, mas eu tenho.

– Eu tenho sim, e muita. Por isso que vim correndo, estacionei de qualquer jeito. Estava tentando salvar a merda que uns milionários de merda fizeram com minha cidade.

– Por que está dizendo como se fosse culpa minha?

– Por que é! – Ela desabafou e finalmente terminou, saltando da caminhonete e deixando bastante espaço para que ele entrasse em seu Jaguar vermelho cafona nada sustentável ao meio ambiente. – Pronto. Satisfeito?

– Com certeza, Majestade. Gratidão. – ele entrou no carro, e agora quem observava de braços cruzados era Bella. – Até amanhã!

Ela deu um sorriso irônico e bateu os dedinhos como se despedindo-se, enquanto resmungava.

– Vai, embuste.

– Maldita Barbie. – De dentro do carro, Edward resmungou também.

As próximas horas seriam decisivas para sua vida. Mais uma vez. Ligou o ar condicionado, sua música no máximo e tentou relaxar. Porém o celular não perdoava. Tocou já trazendo a encrenca.

– Onde você tá? – Sua chefe berrou no viva-voz do carro.

– Chegando, mãe. Cinco minutos. – _Cinco mais vinte. Quase lá, vai. _

– Os caras vão embora, Edward. Eu não preparei essa apresentação de madrugada à toa, não.

– Segura eles aí. Fala que está muito engarrafado.

– Sempre está engarrafado. Isso aqui é Los Angeles. Eles não são otários.

– Se o Mike já estiver por aí, manda ele ir começando. Ele sabe o que temos que falar. Pelo menos apresenta nossas possibilidades de atores, o _budget_. Esse patrocínio é importante, a gente não pode perder mesmo. Eu quero muito fazer essa série.

– Cinco minutos, Edward, e nada mais.

– Prometo. Te amo, mãe, obrigado por tudo! – Ele disse com doçura sincera, embora fosse muito mais para acalmá-la.

Esme ainda não tinha perdoado pelo escândalo que havia se passado na vida deles nos últimos meses. Edward duvidava que ela fosse perdoá-lo tão cedo.

Ter entrado naquela mansão por engano se provou ser a segunda maior roubada de sua vida.

A primeira era ter aceitado fazer comerciais aos onze anos, porta de entrada para drogas mais pesadas como um contrato exclusivo com a Disney Channel e todas as adversidades que a fama lhe trouxe. Mas ele não tinha muito como fugir desse destino.

Seus pais eram assistentes dos assistentes de diretores naquela época, quando começaram a juntar a grana para abrir sua produtora de TV, um sonho antigo e que foi suado. Apesar da família milionária do pai, Carlisle, nada nunca sobrava para eles.

Seu pai era um bastardo, eles diziam, e por isso não merecia nada além do que era determinado pela lei. Tão pouco, que por alguns anos, era o salário de Edward no Disney Channel que sustentava a casa.

– Se ela soubesse o quanto a gente rala… – Edward se pegou pensando alto, quando as palavras de Bella voltaram à mente.

Será que isso tudo tinha a ver com as indústrias da família? Ela sabia que ele era um Cullen. Será que o achava mesmo um playboy milionário fútil que só queria destruir o mundo?

– _Tirar o pau do meu cu_– relembrou, então, e soltou uma risada, sacudindo a cabeça. – Que garota doida, cara.

Se permitiu rir só por mais uns segundos, antes de suspirar, tamborilando os dedos nervosamente no volante e coçava a orelha. A reunião era importante, ele devia focar.

Jogou na boca o calmante que levava dentro da mochila, só por precaução. Havia parado de tomar remédios para ansiedade aos vinte e cinco anos, mas sempre ficava o medo de tudo voltar.

Se tudo desse certo – e ele precisava desesperadamente que sim –, eles iriam produzir uma nova série baseada em seu livro favorito da vida. O projeto estava incrível, era vendável, tudo o que a TV procurava, e por isso Edward tinha certeza que seria um sucesso de sua produtora, o primeiro deles.

Enquanto ia cortando e costurando pelo trânsito de Hollywood, ele apenas rezava para não ganhar uma multa e para nenhum dos patrocinadores se lembrarem que ele agora era, além de tudo, um condenado da justiça.

**.**

**xxxx**

**.**

– Boa tarde! – Edward chegou no dia seguinte, o oitavo, com um sorriso atípico que, com certeza, ninguém ali nunca tinha visto. O serviço hoje começaria mais cedo, os horários estariam trocados, ele já tinha sido avisado.

O pessoal já estava reunido para o novo sorteio de duplas numa salinha do ensino infantil. Bella fazia uma trança bonita numa moça brasileira à sua frente. Julia, seu nome? Talvez. Ele não conseguia lembrar de todos, tinha péssima memória.

Na verdade, sabia apenas do nome de Jasper e das supervisoras, por motivos óbvios. E de Isabella.

– Até que enfim. A gente estava só te esperando. – Ela reclamou ao vê-lo.

– Desculpa, pessoal. Peguei uma blitz.

– Podia ter avisado no grupo.

– Eu não estou no grupo.

– Ah é. Você não quis entrar. Posso saber o motivo, aliás?

– Só não gosto do meu número pessoal rodando por aí. – Mentiu, quando na realidade ele detestava mesmo grupos de chat.

– Entendi. Deus o livre a ralé tendo acesso ao seu número, né?

Ele tomou seu lugar numa carteira longe dela, ainda sorrindo.

– Pode atazanar à vontade, Isabella. Hoje estou de bom humor e nada vai me tirar do sério.

– Ih, coitado, agora jogou pro Universo…

– Quietos, os dois – Maria resmungou. – Bom, antes de tudo, vamos aplaudir nossa colega Angela, que está terminando de cumprir sua pena com excelência e foi uma ótima representante nesse mês. São seus últimos dias conosco.

Eles fizeram como ela pediu, aplaudindo sem entusiasmo. Bella foi a única a levantar e abraçar a moça.

– Estou orgulhosa por você, Angela. Parabéns. Você conseguiu!

– Obrigada, Bella. De verdade.

– Vamos sentir sua falta – falou e voltou a sentar-se sorrindo suavemente.

Edward observava, tentando decifrar os mecanismos daquela mulher. Não entendia muito bem, mas parecia que ela realmente gostava de ver os outros felizes, ficava satisfeita em agradar. Seria quase fofa, se no fundo ela não fosse uma megera total.

Maria prosseguiu.

– Bom, dito isso, acho que vocês já sabem que nós precisaremos ter um novo representante do grupo em breve. Quem se disponibiliza?

A mão de Isabella ergueu-se tão rápido, só faltou deslocar o braço.

– Eu!

– Muito bem. Vocês tem alguma objeção, pessoal?

Edward esperou alguém se manifestar, porém a sala virou um deserto. Começou a ficar agitado.

Seu bom humor por ter conseguido confirmar a produção da série ontem começava a balançar conforme o sorriso brilhantíssimo da Barbie aumentava contra sua pele bronzeada. Ele quase podia ver os planos para infernizar sua vida se formando naquela cabecinha. Ela se esbaldaria.

Não, ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Quando menos esperou, seu braço ergueu-se também, no susto.

– Eu!

Todos os rostos, até aqueles sonolentos e o Jasper emaconhado viraram-se para ele.

– Você o quê?

– Eu… Quero ser representante também.

– Bom, a Isabella já se ofereceu, mas podemos fazer uma votação.

– Isso, é uma boa. – Ele concordou. Bella clicou a língua.

– Tsc. Você nem no grupo de Whats está, quer mesmo passar por essa humilhação?

Ele a ignorou, apesar de ela ter razão.

– Posso propor uma coisa, Maria?

– Fala.

– Já que temos dois candidatos, podemos fazer uma campanha eleitoral cada um.

– Cara, pra que isso? Não é tão importante assim. – Jasper resmungou, doido para mijar. Rosalie foi a próxima.

– É, Edward, deixa a Bella logo e tá tudo certo. A gente sabe que ela vai ganhar mesmo.

– Não, acho que Masen tem razão. – Maria falou. – Todos têm direito a se candidatar, uma votação democrática faz parte do exercício da civilidade. Vocês estão aqui pra aprender isso, também.

À medida que eles falavam, Bella ficava mais ansiosa. Nunca perdera uma votação de presidente de turma desde a oitava série. Mas ela sabia que um homem como Edward Cullen poderia ser capaz de qualquer coisa para estar no poder, mesmo sendo um micropoder como esse.

Não estava certo.

– Mas… Ele só quer votação porque eu me ofereci.

– Qual o problema, querida? – Edward debochou.

– Todos. Você nem quer ser líder de verdade, só está de birra comigo porque é um mimadinho.

– Assunto encerrado, Swan. – Maria decretou. – Vocês vão concorrer ao posto e têm seis dias pra fazer sua campanha entre os colegas. Agora, para o nosso sorteio, por favor, Angela.

A moça foi para a frente da sala.

– Bom, essa semana nós estaremos no Colégio Rosa Parks, que vai inaugurar em quinze dias. Muito trabalho a fazer, já começamos hoje mesmo.

Enquanto a quase-ex-líder organizava os papéis com nomes num saquinho, os novos rivais se entreolhavam com a mesma carga de sempre. A diferença é que agora Edward tinha um sorrisinho satisfeito em ver a raiva contida na face de Isabella.

Momentos depois, ela pegou sua mochila, abriu e o chamou com um "psiu".

Quando ele olhou confuso, Bella fez como se tirasse algo, mas era apenas seu dedo do meio à mostra, que ela vulgarmente meteu no ar. Era imaturo, claro, porém em sua defesa, ela só estava copiando as atitudes do rapaz.

Do outro lado, Edward não se aguentou e soltou uma risada. A mulher parecia uma garotinha emburrada, o bico enorme, o olhar fuzilante. Suas memórias de adolescência não eram tão divertidas assim. Sua reação pacífica deixou Bella ainda mais pê da vida.

Eles ficaram nesse embate silencioso por tanto tempo, que sequer repararam que o sorteio já havia sido feito, e Angela chamava as duplas para reorganizar as tarefas.

– Swan e Masen!

– Quê?! – Ambos viraram-se rapidamente.

– Dupla, vocês dois.

O desespero tomou conta. Não era possível.

Mostraram sua indignação falando em conjunto:

– Não!

– Eu me recuso!

– Ai, me poupe, galera. – A tranquila Angela já perdia a paciência. – Tá decidido.

– Espera, como vamos fazer campanha desse jeito? – Edward questionou. – Precisamos circular entre os demais.

– Vocês que se virem. A biblioteca está precisando de gente, vou mandar vocês, ok?

– Posso, pelo menos, perguntar se alguém quer trocar de dupla? – Bella pediu, só para receber um sonoro "não".

Cinco minutos depois, estavam todos na van da Polícia de Los Angeles sendo levados para a Escola Rosa Parks. A nova dupla ignorava a existência de seu par, sentados cada um numa ponta.

_Então é isso. Uma semana de inferno,_ Edward pensava.

Para fugir desse estresse desnecessário, ele começou a se distrair, buscando ideias de como poderia vencer a garota, mesmo nunca tendo sido líder de nada.

E se ele começasse a conhecer melhor seu eleitorado? Ajeitou-se para puxar papo com a moça ao lado.

– Oi, você é a Laura, né?

– Lauren.

– Isso. – sorriu sem ser retribuído. – E aí, tá curtindo fazer o trabalho?

– Lavar chão sem ganhar nada? Claro. Adoro.

– Entendo. Meio chato mesmo. – Lauren apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Mesmo com anos convivendo com uma vida social agitada, ele não era o melhor com pessoas, e todo mundo notou. Inclusive Bella, que virou o rosto para ver a interação.

– Chato não. É humilhante.

– Ainda mais nesse seu estado delicado, né, é foda.

– Que estado?

Todos os olhos se arregalaram numa imensa torta de climão, e Bella começou a fazer um sinal de "corta" na garganta, atrás da Lauren. Ela só via a desgraça vindo como um trem, mas Edward ignorou, não calou a boca.

– Bom, eu sei que não é doença, mas a gente podia fazer algo sobre isso. Sabe, eu se fosse representante jamais designaria uma tarefa pesada pra uma grávida e—

– Tá tirando uma com a minha cara, irmão?! – Ela o empurrou no ombro. – Eu não tô grávida!

Assim que ouviu, as orelhas dele queimaram, o constrangimento pesou tanto, ele ficou gelado.

– Não? Ah. Desculpa, sério, desculpa…

Bella, boquiaberta com tamanha falta de noção, precisou falar.

– Credo, sua mãe não te ensinou que é feio deduzir gravidez pra qualquer barriga, não?

– Eu... sou órfão? – Mentiu tentando repassar sua vergonha, mas passou batido porque a Lauren já tinha se levantado na van, partindo pra cima dela.

– É o quê, garota?! Tá me usando pra debochar de um órfão? Vem cá, tu num aguenta meia hora de porrada comigo e minha barriga grande!

Ela dava socos no ar debruçada para trás, enquanto Bella se afastava e os rapazes seguravam Lauren. Os colegas começaram a berrar, o rebuceteio foi geral.

– Que isso? Parou! – Maria gritou do banco dianteiro, finalmente cessando a briga. – Nem com o grupo dos adolescentes é assim, pra mim chega! Vou anotar na ficha de vocês essa palhaçada aqui.

Felizmente, o novo local de serviço não era longe, e antes que a porrada comesse solta dentro da pequena van, eles foram desovados na escola ainda em obras.

As tarefas, os horários e locais de trabalho foram apresentados por Angela, e logo as duplas estavam em seus novos postos com seus velhos coletes amarelos.

Bella e Edward, sem trocar palavras, traziam caixas e mais caixas de livros novos e doados, que levariam a semana toda organizando nas estantes conforme a bibliotecária pedira.

O clima ficou pesado até o fim do turno, quando foram levados de volta na van para onde seus carros estavam estacionados, embora Bella tivesse conseguido pegar Lauren no cantinho e conversar com ela.

Edward assistiu a tudo de longe no estacionamento. Estava um pouco hipnotizado, até.

Era impressionante como Isabella conseguia sempre terminar tirando um sorriso e um abraço das pessoas. Conquistava-os de verdade. O que eles viam nela que ele não conseguia ver?

Ela se despediu de Lauren e saiu andando com um sorriso singelo. Ao invés do rapaz entrar no carro e disfarçar a bisbilhotagem, sua hipnose continuou quando o vento atravessou o corpo dela e tudo ficou meio em câmera lenta.

As mechas do cabelo lambiam seus ombros nus, aquela alcinha maldita da blusa branca preguiçosamente caída pelo braço, evidenciando o fato de que ela não conhecia a palavra _sutiã_. O bronzeado dourado era sutil e a leve marca de bíquini que escapava deixava a imaginação voar... Parecia a perfeita garota da praia.

Edward quase esqueceu por um segundo quem Isabella era de verdade.

_Por que essa demônia tinha que ser tão linda? Puta que pariu_, ele reparou pela segunda vez desde que a dita demônia entrou em sua vida, mas em seguida caiu em si, culpado por ter pensado com a cabeça de baixo novamente.

– Até amanhã, Cullen. – Apesar de tudo, Bella disse quando passou por ele, quebrando seu encanto. Ele limpou a garganta, dando um passo à frente.

– Vem cá, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Depende. Fala.

– Por que você fica me chamando assim? Meu nome é Masen.

– Eu… Li na sua ficha. – Ela tratou de arrumar uma desculpa, senão seria uma longa história a contar, além de embaraçosa por mil motivos. Não queria passar por isso agora.

– Jura? Achei que só Maria tinha acesso às fichas.

– Foi sem querer, caiu e eu peguei quando estava do lado dela. Seu nome é Masen Cullen, não?

– Sim, mas pra todos os efeitos, é Edward Masen. Não gosto de usar o último.

– Não? Por quê?

– Longa história…

– Sei... – _Bom que não sou a única,_ ela completou silenciosamente. Apesar de curiosa, acenou com a mão na direção da caminhonete. – Bem, eu tenho que ir. Tchau.

– Tchau.

Os próximos dias não foram muito diferentes.

Eles chegavam, faziam seu trabalho sem muita conversa, tentavam se enturmar com o grupo – Bella, claro, bem mais facilmente do que Edward – e iam para casa.

Era uma rotina cansativa: arrumar uma biblioteca inteira, tirar a poeira dos livros, colocar na ordem correta. Bella só estava feliz por sua dupla não ter feito mais nenhuma besteira.

Na verdade, ele mal olhava em sua cara mais. Estava estranho. E a moça tinha tantas coisas que gostaria de lhe falar, mas a coragem para dizê-las nunca vinha. Então o silêncio reinava.

No terceiro dia, já estava até sentindo saudades de implicar com ele, quando sem querer, bateu o olho num livro de capa toda preta cintilante e abriu numa página qualquer, interessada.

Ele estava numa escada colocando livros na última prateleira, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo na mais próxima ao chão, sentada com uma caixa entre as pernas.

– Nossa. Que pesado. – murmurou, de repente, para si, mas Edward ouviu.

– O quê?

– Um negócio que eu li aqui. – Respondeu secamente, um pouco constrangida.

Tornaram a ficar quietos enquanto ela lia uma página, mas parecia que sua voz tinha ficado impressa no ar. Edward sentiu vontade de ouvi-la mais, e como o homem impulsivo que era, fez um pedido sem pensar.

– Lê pra mim?

Bella olhou para cima, estranhando o tom suave dele.

– Sério?

– Tá silencioso demais aqui. Sobre o que é o livro?

Apesar de hesitar por instantes, ela acabou limpando a garganta.

– Bom… A moça tem uma doença terminal e namora um cara, é um romance proibido com famílias rivais. Parece inspirado em Romeu e Julieta.

– Como a maioria dos romances da História. Pode ler, por favor.

– É o homem dizendo à namorada: "De todos os mais obscuros pesadelos, jamais pensei que chegaríamos aqui. A luz pode sumir das minhas vistas, mas nunca você, querida. Você é minha vida. Você é a única coisa que eu me incomodaria em perder". – Ela soltou sua respiração após terminar. – Muito pesado, né?

– Demais, que drama – ele riu um pouco para aliviar.

– Esse tipo de amor romântico parece ser um inferno – comentou deixando o livro na estante.

– Por quê?

– Amar a esse ponto não me parece saudável. Se doar tanto, que o outro vire a sua vida? Imagine o sofrimento se a pessoa realmente perder a outra?

– É, não parece um bom jeito de viver, não. Mas acho que cada um ama de um jeito, né? Cada um sente o que sente.

– É… Acho que sim. Contanto que não magoe o outro ou que a própria pessoa não se auto-destrua em função de alguém… Vale tudo.

Eles caíram num silêncio carregado, voltando aos seus afazeres. Havia sido o máximo de conversa civilizada que eles já tiveram desde que seus caminhos se cruzaram, até estranharam.

Mas Bella era inquieta e curiosa demais para aguentar ficar remoendo aquele papo sozinha.

– Edward.

– Eu.

– Você já amou alguém assim?

– Assim como?

– Como no livro. Esse amor que faz doer os ossos só de pensar em perder a pessoa, como os autores cafonas e dramáticos adoram escrever.

Um sorriso confuso apareceu no rosto do rapaz.

– Por que a pergunta?

– Só curiosidade, ué.

– Achei que já tínhamos concordado que esse tipo de amor é insuportável?

– E é... Mas deve ter seu lado bom, também. A entrega, a intensidade... Sei lá.

– Nunca amei assim, não... – Ele respondeu na lata, sacudindo a cabeça. E sem mesmo entender o porquê, uma frágil confissão escapou, segundos depois. – Acho que nunca nem amei ninguém de verdade, pra ser sincero.

O seu tom foi tão objetivo, quase mecânico, que pegou Bella de surpresa. Ela franziu o rosto, enxergando uma secreta vulnerabilidade no dele.

Parecia impossível um homem como Edward nunca ter amado, mesmo que fosse um amorzinho leve como ela já teve tantas vezes. Seu peito ficou pequeno tentando compreender, pensando que a trajetória de vida dele talvez não tivesse permitido uma extravagância dessa. Havia mesmo um pouco de solidão naquele olhar.

– Ah não, nem vem com essa cara de pena, Swan. Romance é bom, mas ninguém morre se faltar.

– Não é cara de pena. – mentiu. – Só achei curioso. Amar de verdade é tão bom...

– Tá, mas e você? – ele tentou tirar o foco de si, bastante ansioso. – Já amou loucamente como nesse livro aí?

– Já amei algumas vezes, mas nunca senti algo assim. Nem sei se conseguiria, parece tão distante e difícil. Não conheço muita gente que já se apaixonou assim, é uma experiência rara, coisa de uma vez só na vida. Dá vontade de saber como é.

– Bom. Talvez só saberemos mesmo como é quando encontrarmos a pessoa certa…

– É. Talvez.

Bella não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele, sem jeito por ter compartilhado sobre um assunto íntimo com um semi-desconhecido que a detestava. O medo do julgamento veio tão forte, que ela precisou se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

– Já volto.

O que ela não sabia era que Edward sentiu-se igualmente apavorado por ter se aberto dessa forma.

Seu peito acelerado era prova disso, ele também suava. Não era de se expôr com qualquer um que não fosse sua terapeuta. Nem mesmo para as pessoas mais próximas ele falava dessas coisas.

Decidiu não ficar analisando demais o que havia acontecido, e partiu para finalizar o trabalho com maior rapidez. A ala infanto-juvenil era a próxima.

Quando Bella retornou, ajudou-o a tirar os livros da caixa.

– Ah, eu amo esse livro! – A garota exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que ambos puxaram para si uma cópia de O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias. Surpreso, Edward soltou.

– Você?

– Eu, sim. O que tem?

– Nada. Só não faz o tipo.

– Que tipo? – Ela colocou sua armadura de volta.

– Geek.

– Ah, entendi, você é daqueles caras.

– Daqueles caras? – Ele franziu o cenho, já preparado.

– Que não acreditam que mulheres podem curtir coisas de "geek" de verdade. Só John Green e romancezinho água com açúcar.

– Você tem uma ideia de mim, Isabella… – ele riu sarcástico. – Claro que não é isso. É só porque não parece. Mas é o que dizem, as aparências enganam mesmo.

– Sim, enganam – falou fechando o rosto, folheando as páginas, e o rapaz olhava sobre seu ombro.

– Esse era meu livro favorito da adolescência.

– Eu sei – ela disse, antes de emendar rapidamente. – É de muita gente, né? Era o meu também.

– Eu estou produzindo a nova série. – Edward não conseguiu controlar mais a boa notícia que estava querendo sair desde o início da semana.

– Ahm?

– A produtora da minha família, na verdade. Começamos a gravar em dois meses.

– Jura? Vai ter uma série do Guia? Eu não fazia ideia!

– É que era segredo. Na verdade, ainda é… Se você puder…

– Não, claro. Nossa. – Agora, foi difícil disfarçar o sorrisão que se abriu. – Meu sonho sempre foi ver isso na TV. Que legal.

– É, bem legal mesmo. – Eles compartilharam do mesmo sorriso antes de voltarem à arrumação. – Eu estava com medo de não conseguir… Por tudo o que aconteceu comigo e tal.

– Imagino que não deva pegar bem na indústria audiovisual ter um produtor preso por invadir uma mansão, né.

– Eu não invadi. Mas sim, estava receoso por isso. Achei que ficaria anos sem trabalho.

Bella o encarou.

– Cara. Por que você não admite que cometeu seu crime? Já está aqui pagando a pena, mesmo, não tem mais volta.

– Porque não tenho o que admitir, foi um equívoco.

– Sei.

– É verdade.

– Tudo bem, você não precisa ficar se justificando pra mim.

– Você que começou. Eu só estou me defendendo.

– Tá certo. Tem todo o direito. Até os playboys de Hollywood merecem defesa. – Bella deixou escapar o que pensava antes de reparar. – Desculpa, isso soou meio errado...

Mas era tarde, Edward se ofendeu um pouco.

– Por que você acha que eu sou um playboy de Hollywood?

O olhar de Bella varreu-o de cima a baixo atrás de uma pilha de livros.

Tênis de coleção, jeans e moletom de marca, camiseta vintage comprada no eBay. O look meticulosamente parecendo despojado, mas que na verdade devia custar mais que seu carro.

– Você acabou de dizer que trabalha com isso, e olha só pra você, sabe… É a realidade, sinto muito.

– Aparências enganam, lembra?

– Nem sempre.

– Então se eu te chamar de patricinha _good vibes_ de Malibu, tudo bem?

– Como é que é? – Ela riu de indignação com o absurdo.

– Ué, porque é assim que você se apresenta. É o seu estereótipo.

– Claro que não!

– Claro que sim. É a Miss Simpatia, tá sempre sorrindo, fala daquela cidade toda hora, fala de cristal, de gratidão, de Universo, acha que pode mudar o mundo sozinha.

– Você fala como se mudar o mundo fosse uma coisa ruim. Porra, mas rico não tem mesmo senso nenhum, né?

Bella estava a um passo de mandar umas verdades na cara daquele homem, mas foi salva pelo apito da Maria, sinalizando o final do turno deles, vindo checar o trabalho.

Quando saíram da biblioteca, a chuva que ameaçava cair desde a manhã tinha vindo com tudo.

– Merda. – Bella viu e fez uma careta sob a marquise refletindo como iria embora. Tinha vindo de skate direto de casa, justo hoje. Essa Escola era bem mais perto da sua casa, não precisaria ficar gastando gasolina com a caminhonete. Péssima escolha.

O rapaz passou por ela, entrando no Jaguar vermelho que destoava totalmente no estacionamento.

– Até amanhã, Barbie Malibu. – ela ouviu a piadinha, só para piorar seu humor.

– Me deixa em paz, embuste!

Ele mandou um aceno de mão, deixando-a para trás e dando a partida. Bella ficou pequenininha no retrovisor com uma cara esquisita, mas ele nem pensou muito nisso. Iria direto para casa, uma rara ocasião onde não teria compromissos à noite. Tentou relaxar no volante, ele tinha verdadeira paixão por dirigir, era seu momento de liberdade.

No entanto, embora tivesse achado que havia livrado-se da mulher que mais o atormentava nos últimos trinta anos de sua vida, a sorte não estava ao seu lado.

Na segunda esquina de uma avenida próxima a Escola, quando parou no semáforo, viu uma pessoa num skate parando na calçada.

– Mas que porra?

Isabella estava toda encharcada naquela tempestade, se equilibrando em cima de um _longboard_. Jeans e camiseta grudados no corpo, o equipamento de proteção provavelmente escorregando e pesando.

Quando o sinal abriu, ele ficou observando se Bella atravessaria aquela avenida com vida, e seu coração quase saltou vendo a cena. Só andou com o carro quando buzinaram.

Ele não aguentou. Foi diminuindo a velocidade e abriu o vidro.

– Além de tudo, você é completamente maluca, né? – Berrou, dando-lhe um susto. Ela parou e pegou o skate para andar com ele nas mãos.

– Caralho, não faz isso, quase que eu caio!

– Sim, com certeza você iria cair por minha causa e não por esse dilúvio.

– Embora você ache que eu não possuo habilidades motoras, além de dirigir, eu também sei usar um skate muito bem desde os doze anos, obrigada.

– Eu não estou querendo ofender suas habilidades, só quero oferecer uma carona.

– Não precisa. – Ela subiu de volta no skate pegando velocidade na calçada vazia pela chuva. Edward continuou com o carro seguindo-a e buzinando.

– Para de ser teimosa. Entra logo.

Ela estava detestando toda a situação. Muito. Entretanto, não é como se ela estivesse em condições de recusar.

Antes de sair, viu que não tinha um tostão no bolso para pegar um ônibus e o Uber estava um absurdo de caro. Decidiu rezar e ir assim mesmo, com cuidado e sem correr.

Mas ela já havia quase escorregado pelo menos três vezes e a chuva só aumentava. Por que coisas ruins aconteciam com pessoas boas, hein?

– Não vai entrar? Vou embora. – Edward ameaçou, e Bella se ligou do real perigo que corria quando um raio assustou a ambos.

– Ai, tá bom! Para o carro.

Se falasse que ele não ficou incomodado com a pessoa molhando todo seu banco de couro seria mentira. Porém o sentimento que imperava mesmo era a pena.

– Tá com frio?

– Não – respondeu Bella batendo o queixo, tentando se manter estática no banco ao lado e falhando. Edward ligou o aquecedor.

– Nunca vi tão teimosa, cruzes. Vem cá, você costuma fazer isso sempre? – Ele apontou para trás, onde o _longboard _estava deitado no chão enlameando tudo. A mochila com o capacete estava no colo dela.

– Andar de skate? Sim, eu disse, desde os doze anos... Vai dizer que não tenho cara também?

– Não, na verdade, tem cara sim.

– Hm.

– Você mora onde em Malibu?

– Não moro mais lá. Agora tô perto daqui.

– Não mais? Posso perguntar por quê?

– Eu cresci lá, trabalho lá, mas por questões financeiras e pessoais, acabei vindo pro centro de L.A.

– Questões financeiras e pessoais. Misteriosa… – debochou. – Coloca no GPS o endereço, por favor.

– Não sei mexer nesse treco.

– Não tem GPS na sua caminhonete velha, né? Foi mal.

– Não, e ela não é velha. É apenas muito usada.

Edward gargalhou sem se refrear e só parou quando viu a cara enfezada da moça.

Ela disse o endereço e ele seguiu o guia no painel. O trânsito, como de costume, estava péssimo. Já havia escurecido após a hora do rush, mas o caminho que demoraria vinte minutos, acabou levando o dobro.

Passaram quase o tempo todo quietos. Edward até ligou o som para tentar dispersar aquela carga de energia tensa que sempre havia ao lado dela.

Bella tentava se concentrar no celular, lendo _tweets _e rindo de besteira. Tudo para não deixar os olhos vagarem para aquele homem dirigindo ao lado com os antebraços aparecendo nas mangas enroladas do moletom.

Pois é, ela era uma mulher com um fetiche incomum por antebraços bonitos, e ele calhou de ser um homem com os tais. Pena que era um idiota e fazia seu sangue ferver sempre que abria a boca.

Ah, e sim, ela ainda estava ovulando.

– Pode virar aqui, eu salto na esquina. – falou quando se aproximaram da sua casa, numa rua deserta e arborizada.

– Eu te deixo na porta, sem problemas.

– Não precisa.

– Você não quer que eu saiba onde mora? Pode ficar tranquila, eu só invado mansões.

– Engraçadinho, Cullen.

– Você é muito chata, caralho, só aceita a ajuda.

– Pedindo com tanta delicadeza, então tá, aceito.

– Muito bem, Majestade. Qual é a casa?

– A branquinha que tem os girassóis.

– Sabia. – Edward murmurou, e Bella o olhou estranho, mas decidiu não refletir a respeito.

A chuva já tinha quase terminado. Não viu luzes acesas, a casa parecia vazia quando ele estacionou em frente.

– Bom. Obrigada. Me quebrou um galho, mesmo.

– Eu diria que salvei sua vida, mas tudo bem. – disse e viu Bella revirar os olhos ao pegar sua mochila e puxar a maçaneta da porta. – Estava te devendo uma mesmo. Viu como cumpro com minha palavra?

– Ainda bem. Até amanhã, Cullen.

– É Masen.

– Que seja. – Ela lutava contra a porta, querendo sair o mais rápido possível para pegar seu skate e dar o fora logo. – Inferno de carro de playboy. Como abre isso?

– Um negócio chamado maçaneta, conhece?

Bella tentou novamente, mexendo nos botões da porta de um carrão importado que ela jamais pensou em entrar. Nada funcionava.

– Tá travado?

– Não, já destravei. – Ele checou de novo, Bella continuou mexendo. – Porra, mulher, para de apertar todos os botões.

– Já parei, não tá abrindo.

– Solta, deixa que eu abro.

Bella soltou. Achou que ele iria apertar algo naquele seu painel idiota de mil botões e luzinhas neon, mas não.

Foi com pavor que viu Edward inclinando-se na sua direção, atravessando o carro até seu comprido braço alcançar a porta do lado direito. O peito dela começou a acelerar tanto, alçaria voo a qualquer instante.

Perto demais.

Estava perto para caralho, de verdade.

Dava para sentir seu perfume masculino de trezentos dólares mesmo após três horas de trabalho pesado, além do antebraço roçando em seus seios sob a roupa molhada. Ela se retraiu no banco, desejando ser engolida.

O tempo foi infinito naqueles segundos em que nada era resolvido. Quando o rapaz tirou o cinto para poder se aproximar da porta, Bella não suportou mais.

– Edward? – Chamou. Nem sabia o motivo. Apenas chamou.

E ele virou.

Seus olhos se conectaram de uma forma quase indecente de tão perto. Ele sentiu a respiração agitada dela batendo no rosto. Viu as sardas na pele bronzeada e a boca entreaberta, chamando-o sem palavras.

Bella sentiu seu corpo acordando enquanto os olhos verdes vagavam por seu rosto. _Próximo demais. Demais._ _Meu Pai do Céu, vou desmaiar, o que é isso?_

Seu cérebro estava em alerta. Tão alerta, que parecia ter entrado numa pane.

Só isso explicaria ela ter agarrado Edward pelos cabelos e grudado sua boca na dele com tanta força.

Um segundo de espanto seguiu-se.

Quando Edward caiu em si, passou a beijá-la de volta com vontade, uma descarga de alívio vindo ao sentir a boca macia e gostosa roçando na dele. Ele tampouco entendia o que estava havendo, apenas seguiu os instintos.

Não foi rápido nem lento. Era a medida certa para enlouquecer a ambos, cada um tentando buscar algo naquele beijo. Suas línguas surgindo no meio para explorar, acariciar e provar.

Bella não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser como ele tinha o melhor gosto e a melhor pegada e como o frio na barriga descia conforme uma mão forte deslizava pelo seu corpo, entrando sob sua blusa ou apertando sua coxa.

_Maldito. Que feitiço é esse?_

Seus dedos subiram pela nuca dele, arranhando-o. Ambos gemiam, arrepiadíssimos.

Edward começou a mordiscar e sugar sua boca, puxando Bella para si, querendo dragá-la como mar agitado, tudo o que ela queria.

A mulher estava a ponto de subir em seu colo e fazer uma besteira maior ainda, quando uma buzina alta soou, separando-os num arrombo.

Silêncio.

Não conseguiram se mexer por alguns momentos, espantados e desorientados demais. Tentavam entender que caralhos tinha rolado ali – tarefa bem complicada quando ambos estavam tão ofegantes e com o sangue do corpo pulsando ao sul.

Só quando um galho grande de árvore caiu na frente do carro, eles começaram a se mover. Edward limpava a barba discretamente e ajeitava o cabelo, Bella arrumava a roupa.

– Isabella...

– Isso nunca aconteceu – ela tratou de decretar, olhos fixos no painel. – Ok?

– Ok.

De repente, um cara enorme botou a cabeça na janela aberta no lado de Bella, os dois pularam de susto.

– Ah, é você, baby – falou com a voz grave de barítono.

Edward só olhou o homem e resolveu ignorar aquele "baby" para sua sanidade, sem saber o que acontecia, mas já tendo uma certa ideia.

– Oi, Emmett. – ela respondeu. – Que susto.

– Foi mal. Até que enfim apareceu, estava super preocupado, quase ligando pra polícia. Fui te procurar pela vizinhança. – Ele olhou entre os dois. – Interrompo alguma coisa?

– Nada. A gente tava se despedindo, ele… É um colega do serviço social. Me deu uma carona.

– Obrigado, parceiro, estava preocupado com a minha pequena – falou o tal do Emmett, e Edward viu seus olhos espremerem, aquela familiar expressão de quando alguém o reconhecia na rua. _Era só o que faltava_. – Peraí… Bella, esse não é o cara daquele seu pôster que desmanchou na parede porque ficou todo babado? Eddie… Como é mesmo?

Os olhos de Bella quase saltaram, seu corpo gelou todinho. O choque só permitiu dizer o nome dele entre os dentes.

– _Emmett_...

– Porra, Bella, é o Eddie MC! É ele mesmo.

– Meu nome é Edward Masen.

– Ih, rapaz, como vai? – O grandalhão enfiou a mão dentro do carro, obrigando-o a apertá-la. – Li sobre sua treta, mas não fazia ideia que vocês estavam prestando serviço no mesmo lugar. Quem diria, hein. Bellinha finalmente encontrou o ídolo, L.A. é um ovo mesmo.

Bella conseguiu acordar e abriu a porta, empurrando Emmett.

– Vamos pra casa? Estou morrendo de fome e o Edward tem compromisso. – Bateu a porta do Jaguar vermelho em desespero puro, puxando o rapaz pela calçada. – Tchau, obrigada pela carona!

Saiu tão perturbada que esqueceu de pegar o skate no carro, abrindo a porta da casa de girassóis rapidamente e se escondendo lá dentro como um ratinho arteiro.

Edward apenas assistiu. Estava perturbado demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Não sabia se dava partida no carro ou se ia atrás dela naquela casa. Ficou dez minutos parado, olhando para a rua molhada cheia de galhos no chão à sua frente.

Sua cabeça girava pior que a da menina do Exorcista.

Porque aparentemente Isabella Swan tinha um pôster dele em seu quarto. O que fazia dela uma grande fã sua. Secreta. Possivelmente stalker?

E porque ele havia sido beijado por essa mesma fã poucos segundos antes do namorado chegar. O imenso e musculoso namorado.

Onde foi que ele tinha se metido?

* * *

**N/A: CONTINUA…**

**AAAAAAAAAA O que acharam? COMENTA PRA GANHAR UM SPOILER BABADO QUE NEM O POSTER DO EDDIE MC**

**Feliz Natal a você, leitora, e obrigada por mais um ano acompanhando nosso Projeto e nossas fics. Vocês fazem parte disso, sem leitoras nada faz sentido, sério! Não deixem de checar as outras fics, estão incríveis.**

**Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Beijos**


End file.
